Time of Dying
by Mei-chan4
Summary: Hiroko and Naoko are now young adults working on the police force. They've moved on from the painful memories of their past, but they haven't forgotten. A new serial killer is in town, and he may be connected to their mother's murder. With the help of their co-workers, Near, Mello, and Matt, the girls will finally solve their mother's death, and why the Shinigami are so interested.


**This is the sequel to Can We Keep Them, so if you haven't read that yet, I highly suggest you do. **

* * *

"Jeez, Matsuda, you don't waste any time. You guys have been married for…not even three months!" Hiroko rolled her eyes, and gave Matsuda a playful punch on his arm. Her hair was now cut into a messy pixie cut, with only a barrette to keep her bangs back. Despite Aizawa's insistence that everyone wear proper business attire during meetings, Hiroko was wearing dark blue jeans with a plain white shirt.

Matsuda laughed nervously. "Well, Sayu-chan and I are very excited about the baby."

Naoko clapped her hands together excitedly. "Do you know when the baby is due?" Naoko's long black hair went just past her shoulder blades, and was loose around her shoulders. Unlike her twin, she wore black business pants with a crisp white button up shirt.

Matsuda thought for a moment. "The doctor said around September. I don't remember the exact date."

Aizawa chuckled at his teams antics. He was glad to see that Hiroko and Naoko seemed to have gotten over the trauma from ten years ago. For the most part, anyways. "Back to business, everyone."

Everyone stood at attention. They had been informed earlier in the day that they would be receiving a message from Near and Mello, or as everyone else knew them, L.

On the screen behind Aizawa, a giant L appeared. A distorted voice came over the speakers. "Hello everyone."

Hiroko squealed. She leaned forward, knowing Near could see all of them. "Hello, Darling! I miss you!"

The group heard a sigh before the voice began speaking again. "I'm not your darling. If you keep this nonsense up, I'll come to the headquarters and personally beat you."

Hiroko pouted and hid behind Yamamoto, the newest member of the team. "You're so cruel, Darling."

Another distorted voice came over the speakers. "Damn it, Hiroko, if you don't stop I'm going to kill you."

Naoko giggled. "Hello, Mello."

There was a slight pause. "Hey, Naoko."

Aizawa sighed. "Was there something you wished to discuss with us, L?"

Near's distorted voice returned. "Yes. As I'm sure you are all aware, there has been a recent spike in murders in your area in the past few months. We believe they are all the work of the same serial killer. Can we count on your group's assistance?"

"Yes." Aizawa said. "We've already been compiling evidence, and the girls have attempted to use their powers to find the killer."

"I trust with little success." Near said, earning him and indignant huff from Hiroko.

"It's like there's something blocking our powers." Naoko said softly, patting her twin on the arm consolingly.

"Right." Near muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "We will be in touch."

Hiroko clapped her hands together, her pout completely gone. "I can't wait to see you again, Darling." Her grin widened as the screen went blank.

Matsuda grinned at the group. "I still can't believe Mello and Near are working together."

Naoko nodded. "They mostly work together through communication links. Mello still doesn't really like working in close quarters with Near."

Hiroko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He just doesn't want to be away from Naoko just in case some guy tries to date her."

Aizawa rolled her eyes. "All of you are dismissed for the day. Girls, can you wait just a minute?"

Hiroko huffed as the others walked out. She gave Matsuda a halfhearted glare with her hands on her hips. "What've we told you about calling us that? We aren't kids anymore, Aizawa."

"Right. I'm sorry." Aizawa said. It was hard to believe that the two strong twenty-three year old women standing in front of him had once been scared and frightened seven year old orphans. He held up a manila folder for the two young women. "I just wanted to ask you two about this. I found it in the meeting room the other day."

Naoko bit her lip. "Her death matches the deaths that are happening right now. What if this serial killer is the man that killed our mother?"

"I don't know if you two should be on this case…" Aizawa immediately stopped talking when he saw the stubborn looks on the twins faces. "Just promise me that you'll stay objective, and won't do anything stupid. I'm mostly talking to you, Hiroko."

"Why do you guys not trust me?" Hiroko pouted. She sighed when Aizawa fixed her with a glare. "I'll do my best. I make no promises if we find this creep, though."

"Fair enough." Aizawa said. "I'll see the two of you in the morning."

The twins were fairly silent as they walked to their apartment a few blocks from the police department. When they reached the door of the apartment, both froze. They could hear sounds coming from inside. "Did you leave the television on again?" Naoko whispered to her sister. When Hiroko shook her head, both girls prepared for the worst.

Hiroko used her powers to quietly open the door. The twins crept in, trying to stay as quiet as possible. A flicker of movement from the kitchen, and someone standing up from the couch startled them. While Hiroko sent the person in the living room flying into a nearby wall, Naoko used her powers to pin the other intruder to the kitchen floor. She was ready to pull out her gun when a familiar voice came from the living room intruder.

"I told you we should've just waited outside!"

Hiroko blinked, finally looking at the person she had pinned to the wall. "Matt?"

Naoko looked over at her captive, and immediately released him from her telekinetic grip. "Mello! What are you two doing here?"

Mello sat up, rubbing his head. "We needed a place to crash for the remainder of this case. I refuse to stay in the same hotel as that damn bastard."

"We're also still kind of wanted from ten years ago." Matt said sheepishly once Hiroko had let him down. "You know, for kidnapping and stuff. We figured it'd be best to stay here." He yelped as Hiroko punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"You idiots don't know how to call?" Hiroko hissed. "We could've killed you!"

Matt shrugged, and plopped himself back down on the couch. He picked up one of the game controllers and grinned at Hiroko. "Nah, you wouldn't have. Get over here and play Mario Kart with me."

Naoko rolled her eyes. Her adrenaline was finally slowing down. "I'll be making dinner." Naoko hummed to herself as she listened to Hiroko and Matt battle.

Mello leaned against the counter beside Naoko. "Sorry. We should have called and asked."

Naoko shrugged. "It's no big deal. We should be used to you two doing this by now."

"You cheated, Jerk!" Hiroko screamed from the living room.

"I did not! You just suck!" Matt laughed.

"Were you and Near actually working in the same building today?" Naoko asked.

"Unfortunately." Mello answered. "Little punk tracked me down and demanded I come with him."

Naoko giggled as she continued cooking. "You actually did what Near told you to?"

"When he mentioned the case, I didn't have much choice." He looked at Naoko out of the corner of his eye. "I don't want you working this case."

Naoko raised an eyebrow at Mello. She pushed her black hair out of her face. "Excuse me? I'm a police officer, Mello. It's my job to take on cases."

"Can't you find another case to work on?" Mello asked. He avoided Naoko's angry blue eyes.

"No! My team is on this case therefore, I'm on this case. What's the big deal anyways? You're not telling Hiroko to not work this case."

Mello took another bite from his chocolate bar. "I don't want her working the case either. I just know she won't listen to me."

Naoko placed her hands on her hips. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "It's not that. I know you can take care of yourself. I still remember how you beat the crap out of Takada when she tried to write my name."

Naoko really wanted to stay mad at Mello. She really did. After he said that though, she couldn't help the laughter that fell from her. "You're trying to change the subject, Mello."

"Got you to laugh though." He retorted.

"You two stop flirting!" Hiroko yelled.

Mello threw an apple gently at Hiroko's head. "Nobody was talking to you."

"That apple hurt, Asshole!" Hiroko shouted. She paused the game in order to rub her head.

Matt looked over. "Aw, did the Hiroko get hurt?"

Hiroko pouted at Matt. "Yes."

Matt rolled his eyes. He pulled his goggles off. "Let me see, Drama Queen."

Hiroko huffed as she felt Matt's fingers comb through her brown hair. "I am not a drama queen. That really hurt."

Matt took his time playing with her hair. "There's no bump or anything. Want me to kiss it better?" He said teasingly.

Hiroko rolled his eyes. "Yes, Matt, because your kisses make everything better." She said sarcastically.

Matt laughed. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Hiroko's head. "All better?"

Hiroko was grateful for the fact that Matt couldn't see her blush. "Yup." She started the game up again.

"Cheater!" Matt yelled as he scrambled over to his controller.

Hiroko laughed triumphantly. "All's fair in love and video games."

"Dinner's ready!" Naoko called from the dining room. She smiled gratefully at Mello as he carried the plates to the table. "Thanks, Mello."

Mello shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

Surprisingly, no food was thrown at dinner that night. Hiroko began teasing Naoko about how close her and Yamamoto were. Naoko blushed and stammered out that they were merely friends. She missed the look of anger that crossed Mello's face. Matt rolled his eyes and tried to steal Hiroko's food which earned him a slap from said girl's fork.

Hiroko did the dishes after dinner while Naoko pulled extra sheets, blankets, and pillows from the small closet in her bedroom.

"I hope this is okay." Naoko said as she helped Matt make his bed on the small futon in the twins living room.

Matt grinned. "This is fine, Naoko. Thanks for letting us crash here."

Naoko smiled. "It's no problem."

Hiroko laughed as she watched Mello attempt to pull the couch out. "You're doing it wrong, Moron." She walked over and helped him. "Hey," she said quietly. "I was serious about what I said at dinner. Yamamoto really likes Naoko. If you're gonna do anything, you better do it quick. He's thinking of asking her out."

Mello raised an eyebrow at the twin. "Why are you telling me?"

Hiroko grinned. "'Cause it's obvious to everyone but Naoko that you have the hots for her."

If Mello was anyone else, he would've blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiroko rolled her eyes. "Sure. Well, goodnight, Mr. Denial."

xXx

"Where are you going, Ryuk?"

Ryuk cackled. "The King has ordered me to return to the Human World. Something big is about to happen. It should be fun."


End file.
